


From the Ark to Earth

by tidalwavewhispers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwavewhispers/pseuds/tidalwavewhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ark to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so I hope that it goes well, please send me feedback

Clarke pressed against Bellamy, seeking warmth the blankets weren’t giving her. It was the first night Clarke had spent on Walden with Bellamy.

“Cold Princess?” Bellamy asked and smiled pressing his lips to Clarke’s forehead.

Clarke nodded quickly and rubbed her feet against his long legs.

“Don’t you have to get to work soon?” Clarke asked as she looked up at Bellamy.

He groans, leaning his head back, and sighing. Bellamy had been lucky to become a guard considering his history. His mother sleeping around on the Ark just to give him the chance of becoming a guard.

“I should probably get going then…” He said reluctantly as he sat up and stretched his limbs.

Clarke sat up as well, leaning toward Bellamy’s bare back and placing light airy kisses on his shoulder blades. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt her lips against his bare skin. He turned to face her;

“I’ll be back later, we’ll meet in our usual spot.” Bellamy clarified as he pecked her lips gently before getting out of bed and pulling his guardsman uniform on.

-Later-

“Ey, Bellamy!” Jake, one of the guards’ with Bellamy, greeted. “You hear what David Griffin did?” He asked, his dark eyebrows raised.

Bellamy’s mind instantly went to Clarke. He hoped she wasn’t in trouble.

“No, I didn’t hear. What did he do?” Bellamy asked as he looked toward Jake giving him a quizzical look.

Jake was about to speak but a scream erupted. As it got closer, Bellamy could hear the scream formed his name. Clarke. Clarke came sprinting toward Bellamy, a pair of guards not far behind her. She threw her arms around him once she got close enough.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Clarke repeated breathlessly.

The guards yanked her off of him, she struggled to keep hold of him, but all her attempts failed and she was being dragged away. Bellamy stood there, stone-cold as a statue. He felt tears welt up in his eyes as he watched the blonde hair, blue eyed girl being dragged away screaming his name.

-/-

Clarke’s father had exposed the news that the oxygen problem had become worse than previously calculated. That the ark had, if they were lucky, six months left of oxygen. The guards seized him and the Council found him guilty and he was floated. Clarke was guilty of treason and was sentenced to lock-up since she was under eighteen. In the months that followed Octavia, Bellamy’s younger half-sister had been discovered and was thrown into lock-up and his mother was floated. Bellamy was no longer a guard since his sister had been discovered and now worked as a janitor, but he still had time to visit both Clarke and Octavia.

“One hour.” The guard posted outside of Clarke’s cell says.

Clarke’s cell is littered with drawings and artwork all over the floor and the walls.

“I managed to get an hour this time.” Bellamy said as he walked over to Clarke and smiled at her.

Clarke returned a small smile and ran her palm down his rough skinned face. She stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to his. He eagerly kisses Clarke back, missing the taste and the softness of her lips daily. She leads Bellamy to the small bed that was placed in her cell. He laid on top of her petite frame, kissing her neck and massaging her hip bones. Bellamy feels his shirt being removed from his body. He pulled off Clarke’s pants and her underwear, starting to unzip his pants before Clarke grabbed his hands.

“Bellamy…I don’t know…I just don’t want it to be in a place like this…” Clarke admitted nervously as she looked away from him, afraid of the disappointment she might find in his eyes.

Bellamy turns her back to him, holding her chin and kissing her eagerly. He pulled a blanket over them to get away from the peering eyes of the guards. He brought her shirt above her head and pulling off her bra as well. He kissed one of her pale pink nipples, biting down on it gently. He felt Clarke shudder under his touch. He reached down rubbing her clit between his fingers. After making sure she was wet, he dipped his head under the blanket and in between her thighs. His tongue wrapped itself around her clit, Clarke let out a high-pitched moan as she felt him there.

“Oh…gods…Bell…” Clarke sighed as she closed her eyes in pure bliss.

He continued to bury his face in her wet pussy until she came for him. Clarke gasped as she let her orgasm rock her body. Bellamy studied her expression as she came.

“Time’s up.” The guard says from behind the steel door. 

Bellamy sighs and kisses Clarke deeply for a few moments and then he slipped out of the bed pulling his clothes back on.

“I’ll see you tomorrow…” He says as he kisses her forehead lightly and then walks out of the cell.

-/-

Octavia hears her brother’s familiar voice outside of her cell. The sound of the bolts unlocking makes her sit up awaiting to see her brother’s face. She needed to tell him what she had heard the guards speaking about a few nights ago.

“Hey O, sorry I took so long, I was with Clarke.” Bellamy stated as he kissed her cheek and then descends to sit on the floor across from her.

“Bell, I heard the guards say something a few nights ago.” She says in a soft and quiet voice not wanting the guards to hear her.

Bellamy leans in so that he can hear his sister’s voice more clearly; “What did you hear?” He asks in a similar voice.

“They’re sending us to Earth.” She says.


End file.
